


The Dragon and His Ninja

by ab2fsycho



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anyways, Gen, I mean, Yes it Is, and i'm also a terrible person, anyways that's not the damn point, come on guys haven't you met me?, have something cute between Kai and his dragon, i do not believe in the shitty writing of these recent seasons, i'm an au person if you will, is this me completely ignoring everything that happens after Garmadon turns back to good?, the point is don't ever expect me to accept the later seasons, the writing was never stellar but at least it was fucking adorable in the past, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai gets injured in a fight with the Serpentine, and is rescued by his dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon and His Ninja

“Gah!” Kai shouted, doubling over on the ground where Flame had dropped him. He landed on his hands and knees, one hand automatically flying to the deep gash on his side. “I had it!” he shouted indignantly at no one in particular. “I had it,” he murmured again under his breath, holding his bleeding side before collapsing on the ground.

The fight had been rough. He’d gotten separated from his brothers, and it wasn’t even because he was charging in ahead of everyone like he had done while younger. He had actually tried sticking together with them. They were safer together against the Serpentine.

He’d actually been worried enough hearing Jay scream that he hadn’t seen the blade slicing at his side.

“Kai!” someone had yelled. He’d called back. He’d heard several voices, all at once, all in his ears and in his head.

But then Flame had wrapped his claws around Kai and carried him away.

And now Flame was sniffing at his side and nosing his hand. “Don’t touch that, buddy.” But Flame didn’t stop. He continued nosing Kai’s hand until Kai moved his hand away out of reflex more than anything. The next thing he knew . . ., “OUCH!” A long, wet tongue was dragging over the wound, hooking on the torn cloth and digging into his side. “Ow, Flame, that hurts!” Tears were welling up in Kai’s eyes from the dragon licking at his side. Kai was tense, twisting on the ground but not moving away from Flame. When he tried, Flame settled on the ground and trapped Kai in place with his wings and paws. The sides of Kai’s feet dug into the ground as Flame cleaned and prodded and lapped at his wound. When Kai’s skin was raw from the attention, the dragon hummed.

Then nuzzled against Kai’s shoulder blades as if to say he was sorry.

Kai huffed a few times, then grunted. He lay on the ground, dirt sticking to his sweating frame. It was hard breathing through his mask at the moment, but he couldn’t move to remove it. He stayed in place, letting the dragon rub against him apologetically as his eyes drifted shut. His side was throbbing, but . . . it actually . . . felt better.

Another louder hum. Flame was definitely apologizing to the ninja and expecting a reply.

“It’s . . . okay . . . buddy,” Kai uttered between huffs. “Thank you,” he added.

The dragon lifted his head, then lowered it back down on Kai’s hands. He wanted scratches. Kai chuckled, then made a fairly poor attempt at dragging his fingertips over Flame’s scales. When his hands fell limp again, Flame protested. The dragon nudged the ninja’s palms and huffed out a plea for more.

It was Kai’s turn to apologize. “I’m sorry Flame.” He tried to lift his hand again, tried scratching a little more. He was disappointed in even himself that he didn’t have the energy to keep up with it. He started to drift off, and Flame nudged him awake. “Flame I’m tired.” He started to drift off again, and once again Flame was nosing him. He nudged rougher this time, shifting Kai’s whole body and disturbing his side. “Stop!” he cried. Then added quietly, “Please.”

Flame did stop, and Kai could feel the dragon’s eyes on him. But he was tired. He was tired and hurting. He felt drained and all he really could do was wait for the other ninja to find him. Find him and carry him aboard. He hoped they were alright . . . .

He hoped they weren’t hurt . . . like him . . . .

Kai dozed off. When he awoke, he wasn’t lying on the dirt anymore. He was on a cot. The galleon had landed close, but he was not aboard it in his own bed.

It seemed Flame had kept watch over him all night.

His side freshly bandaged and covered in a light sheet, his hood and shirt and been removed. A fresh suit lay folded at his head, but instead he was staring at the dragon sleep with his muzzle flush to Kai’s chest. Kai hummed before running his hand over the dragon’s snout. Flame hummed.

And Kai smiled.


End file.
